The present disclosure relates generally to fault detection devices and systems, and more particularly to voltage differential transducer fault detection.
Devices such as voltage differential transducers (VDT) are used in a number of automation, measurement and control systems. In particular, these devices are used to convert energy from one form to another form. For example, a physical quantity of movement or displacement can be converted into an electrical signal, where a shaft or rod of the voltage differential transducer is moved by a physical force causing a change in magnetic field. This change is used to provide an output signal that can indicate a position of an object. Voltage differential transducers can include different types such as a linear voltage differential transducer (LVDT) measures linear displacement and a rotary voltage differential transducer measures (RVDT) rotary displacement of an object.